Turned Tables
by snooze5
Summary: Jackson plans revenge on the person who ruined his life, but he might find out how it feels to be threatened and out of control. My first attempt at Fan Fiction, please be kind, and review!
1. Chapter 1

The first thing that graced his consciousness was the sheets; they were crisp and uncomfortable, starched too much. He didn't open his eyes right away, keeping his eyes closed he quickly surveyed his body. He slowly moved both legs, feeling stiffness but no pain; he breathed deep in his chest and slowly moved his arms and head. After assuring himself that he wasn't dead or paralyzed Jackson Rippner slowly opened his eyes. He glanced around the room and immediately recognized that he was in a hospital, and was equally happy to realize that he wasn't handcuffed. "Apparently" he thought to himself, "I'm still important enough to rescue." He smirked to himself, feeling very self-important, that is until he remembered why he was in the hospital, and why he had to be rescued by his firm.

"Lisa" he said out loud to no one in particular, and with more venom then he meant to.

"Yes, Jack. She would be the reason you're here," said a voice from the door. Jackson looked over and sighed, there stood his boss, and probably the only person who could get away with calling him Jack. Lucas Gallow, had trained Jackson as a manager since day one, he had been the best manager the firm had ever had and was now the man in charge of the entire firm. He still had the best instincts, mentally and physically, in the business.

"So you decided to bail me out huh?"

"Jackson, you made one mistake, and while we would much rather not have to bail out our managers…you're still the best we have. You've never fucked up before, and we are confident that you'll be fixing your mistake and making up for it many times over."

"How long have I been out?"

"You've been in and out for about two months…you lost a lot of blood and that little foray down the flight of stairs didn't do you any good."

"I've been out for two months?" Jackson asked incredulously

'You were in a coma, kinda, not fully, but listen you're fine. We can get you checked out right now if you want." Before he'd even finished the sentence Jackson was out of bed and looking through the chest of drawers for his cloths.

"Look in the closest; I brought some stuff from your apartment."

"What happened to Keefe, I'm assuming he's been taken care of?"

"Yeah, I did that personally, came out of retirement just for you Jackie."

"What about Lisa?"

"She's back at work; I believe she started last week. We decided you might want to deal with her and her father." Lucas didn't need to wait for an answer Jackson's face said it all. The cocky smart ass grin that usually graced his face was back, but the smile didn't reach his cold ice blue eyes.

"I'll be waiting outside." With that Lucas left Jackson to change into the black suit, and dark green under shirt. In the little time he'd been conscious and the majority of the time he'd been unconscious Jackson had been dreaming of Lisa Reisert and what he'd do to her for fucking up his life.

As he left the hospital he spotted a black BMW, Lucas was behind the wheel, Jackson walked toward the car, and realized that he was no longer in Miami, the pine and evergreen trees were dead give aways. He sauntered over to the passenger side of his car and got it. Before he'd said a word Lucas had started the car and pulled away from the hospital.

"Where are we?"

"Vermont, we needed to get you far away and fast, one of our guys retired and bought the hospital…he's very useful. Listen, Jack, I know you want to get back at Lisa but you have got to tell me what happened? How'd she best the great Jack Rippner?"

"Please" Jackson said through gritted teeth, "Don't call me Jack." Lucas smiled; he'd wondered how long Jackson would let being called Jack slide.

"Fine, how then Mr. Rippner?"

"I underestimated her, and I promise you that won't be happening again."

"So, I'd guess you want to leave immediately?"

"As soon as possible."

"Here's your plane ticket, your flight to Miami's in a couple hours, I'll drop you off and this is the address of the place we've been renting for you. Look, take all the time you need Jackie, but take care of her…she's dangerous to have around, and call me when you're ready to come back, there are many assignments that require your special talents."

"Thanks Lucas, I'll take care of her."

"The father too, Jackson." With his trademark smirk, Jackson looked at his boss and said "sure" and then stepped out of the now parked car into the small private terminal they had stopped in front of.


	2. Chapter 2

As Lisa woke up, she had a strange feeling, as if there were someone else in the room. She slowly opened her eyes and found herself staring into the bluest coldest eyes she'd ever seen. Fear flooded her entire body, as images of her rape, and the last time she'd soon those blue eyes came flowing back to her. She tried to scream as his hand clamped down on her mouth, and his other hand pressed her shoulders deep into her bed. He leaned over and whispered into her ear,

"Hello, Leese, miss me?"

With that Lisa awoke in a cold sweat, the same way she had for the last two months every time she had that dream. Her last two months had been very stressful, Keefe, despite her efforts had died in a car accident on his way back to Washington, thankfully, his family had been in a separate car. The Lux had been in the midst of heavy renovation since that faithful day last month. Lisa had been back at work for a week, after two months of forced vacation suggested from both her boss and her father. Neither of them understood that she needed to be busy, sitting at home had done nothing but make her paranoid, she began to see Jackson in every trick of the light that caused movement, hear him in every noise in her house. He had disappeared from the hospital before the police had even arrived. She knew how worried everyone was about her; she wasn't sleeping and was jumpy, which hadn't been overlooked by anyone. Not by her father who called her at least three times a day, and not by Cynthia who was insisting she spend the night at Lisa's at least twice a week. Still for Lisa the best way to get over the red eye flight was to go to work, she needed to be busy.

She glanced over at the clock and saw that it was already 6 o'clock, she needed to be at work by 9, and like very other night she'd had the dream, she wouldn't go back to sleep. She got up, threw on her bath robe, and walked into the kitchen. She knew she was developing habits, and the police had warned her about that, vary your routine, they had stressed, but she couldn't help it. The OCD part of her personality needed the predictability of a routine. With that in mind she went to the fridge and grabbed two eggs, nothing better then scrambled eggs at 6 in the morning, especially since that was the only thing she could cook. Once the eggs were cooking, Lisa walked into the living room and turned on the stereo, she began to flip through the stations not sure exactly what she was looking for until she landed on a classic rock station, she walked back into the kitchen and began tending to her eggs while listening to the Beatles "Come together." As she poured the eggs from the pan to the plate on the counter, the Beatles abruptly ended, switching over to 94.9 smooth jazz, "weird" she thought, her neighbors must be listening on the same frequency. She strode back over to the stereo and flipped back to her classic rock

"Not a jazz fan Leese?" Before she turned around, Lisa forced herself to remain calm. She'd been hearing his voice and seeing his face everywhere, he was not in her house, there was no way he was in her house. With that thought in her mind Lisa slowly turned around and found herself staring into the cold blue eyes of her nightmares. She had barely any time to register that he was standing there before she found herself pressed between the cabinet with the sound system and Jackson's body. His right hand had both of her hands held high above her head in a vice like grip, with his left hand he held a knife to her throat, which served the purpose of keeping her quiet and stopped her from struggling. Jackson smirked at the look of shock on Lisa's face.

"What, you didn't think I'd let what you and your father did to me slide did you?" Jackson asked silkily, only inches from Lisa's face. She didn't answer him, the knife to her throat and the man holding her against the cabinet had temporarily caused her to lose her voice.

"Leese?" he asked again, and again she didn't respond. "ANSWER ME" he shouted angrily tightening the grip on her hands and the grip on his knife.

"No" she responded in a small voice, avoiding those cold blue eyes.

"I'm sorry Leese, I didn't hear you." Jackson said in the same silky voice. He was playing with her and she knew it, and she didn't like it. He had scared her so much on the plane and she had allowed him to get into her head in the last two months. I'm not letting him do this to me again, Lisa thought. He was still only inches from her face as she responded,

"No Jackson" she said in the strongest voice she could muster, "I thought you'd be back." She said forcing herself to look into those blue eyes that were still so full of hatred for her.

"Good, I would hate to think that you're so naïve Leese." Jackson said quietly, as he let the knife pull away from her throat and let his hand instead find it. He tightly squeezed her throat, stopping any air from passing into her lungs until after a minute she blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Jackson didn't think that the sight of Lisa would make him feel so angry; it had taken all of his self control to not slit her throat right there. He had to keep himself under control so that Lisa could experience the same pain she'd caused him. He knew that she'd be unconscious for a couple of hours, he grabbed the black duffel bag he'd dropped on the floor and went into her bedroom, he dumped everything from her drawers into the bag, and then walked into the bathroom and dumped all her toiletries into the bag, making very sure nothing in the bag could be used against him. As he walked out the door he unplugged her cell phone from the wall charger and put it into his coat pocket. He quickly walked back into the living room where Lisa inert form still lay, he leaned over her and checked her pulse, the last thing he wanted was for her die quickly, satisfied that she wasn't dying, he removed two pairs of handcuffs from another jacket pocket. He clamped them both tightly on her ankles and wrists, he slung the duffel bag over his shoulder bent down and picked up Lisa, he carried her to his black Jetta, and sat her in the back seat, passenger side. H buckled her in, making sure to keep her hands tightly behind her back. He got into the front seat, and began to head north, out of Miami.

He'd purposely left Lisa in the back seat, he needed his space to think, and having her too close to him could be a distraction, he wouldn't fail again, thus all distraction needed to be far from him. Lucas had been lenient with him, and Jackson knew, despite what Lucas had said, that if any other manager had fucked up the way he had, they'd be dead. Lucas had spared him because they we're friends, Jackson was the only person Lucas counted as a friend, and Lucas was the only person Jackson fully trusted, most of the time. Jackson wasn't going to let Lucas down again. He would kill Lisa, as they wanted him to do, but in his own time, and own way. Her father had already been taken care of. Jackson had paid Mr. Reisart a visit before going to Lisa's. He'd had Joe call anyone who might expect him, on threat of Lisa's death, and explain that he was going on vacation for a couple of weeks. This would give Jackson time to end his business with Lisa, without worrying about being caught. Shortly after Joe had finished his calls, Jackson had used that 12-inch kbar he was so fond of and slit his throat, he'd then tossed the body where no one, he was sure, would find it. Jackson hadn't yet decided how and when he'd use this piece of information against Lisa, but when the time was right, she would know exactly how her father had died at Jackson's hand.


	4. Chapter 4

As she awoke Lisa became aware of two things, the pounding in her head right behind her eyes, and the movement of the car she realized she was in. Why was she in a car? What's going on? Right then it struck her, Jackson! Her eyes shot open and she found herself sitting up, hands cuffed behind her, with Jackson in the front seat.

"Good morning Leese" he said pleasantly, without taking his eyes off the road.

"Where are you taking me?" She demanded, she watched his face as that cocky grin appeared and he glanced over at her and said,

"No where." As he responded he glanced at the clock on the dash board, 8:30 it read. He smirked wider thinking, fully aware of the irony of the situation, Lisa had a phone call to make. Being on 95 in South Florida didn't offer the most privacy for this to take place, so Jackson began scanning the road side for anywhere that might serve his purpose. After a few minutes of searching he saw a dirt road off the highway, which probably lead to a citrus farm, but would serve the purpose of the moment. He eased the car off the highway and onto the dirt road; he drove along it for a few minuets until they were out of full view of the road. He placed the car in park, and put the keys in the inner most pocket of his sports coat. He got out of the front seat and got into the back seat next to Lisa who, he was happy to notice, moved as far away from him as she could.

"Now, Leese, this is going to sound familiar, but I need you to call your hotel."

"Or what?"

"Or you will be unable to attend Cynthia's funeral, you see I have an associate staying at your hotel, and if I don't call him by 9:00 sharp he's going to kill Cynthia, and since you'll be with me…well you understand what I'm getting at." She remembered from the plane that Jackson said he never lied, and Lisa decided that this wasn't the time to test him. She would play his games, allow him to think he was winning, but this wasn't over.

"Fine, what do I need to say?"

"You're going to tell Cynthia that you decided it was too soon for you to be back at work and that you and your father are taking a road trip, and you don't know when you'll be back. That's it, easy right?" She nodded and Jackson removed her phone from his pocket and dialed the Lux, he held the phone to her right ear, rather then her left. In this way his arm was slung around her shoulders and his body was pressed against hers. Lisa immediately felt it for what it was; he was asserting his control over her and the situation.

"Hello, Lux Atlantic Resort, this is Cynthia how may I help you?"

"Hi Cynthia its Lisa"

"Hey Lisa, aren't you working today?"

"Yeah, that's what I'm calling about, I think I came back to work a little too early, I'm not sleeping very well, and the whole thing is just a little overwhelming, so me and my dad decided to go on a little road trip, we might stop and see my mother in Texas."

"Really? Wow that sounds like fun, how long will you be gone?"

"I'm not sure, we're kinda plying it be ear, but I've got to go, my dad's here and we're ready to leave. So, I'll see you when I get back."

"Ok, Lisa, have fun on your trip, bye." With that both Cynthia and Lisa hung up the phone. As Lisa turned to look at Jackson she realized how stiff his arm had become around her shoulders. In one quick movement Jackson had undone her seat belt and pulled her down under him. As she lay underneath him, her hands pinned under her, and his knees digging into her hips, she vaguely wondered how he'd gotten her in this position.

"Hmm…you know what Leese, I don't recall telling you to tell Cynthia that you were going to your mothers. I don't know maybe I'm imagining things"

"That must be because you hit your head as I tackled you down the stairs Jack." His eyes grew colder at the mention of his nickname and he back handed her viciously across the face.

"Leese you know better, if you call me Jack again, I WILL make you very sorry. Do you understand?" Lisa didn't answer him, she knew better then to bait him, which was exactly what she'd done, yet she couldn't let him get the best of her. Yet again, when he was as angry as he was now she was very afraid of him…and for good reason. When she answered him with only a nod he got angrier.

"ANSWER ME!" he screamed only inches from her face.

"Yes, I understand."

"Good, now behave the rest of this trip, because we have a long way to go." He said just as calmly as if he hadn't just threatened her life. They rode in silence for the next five hours, Jackson seemed perfectly content with the silence, even occasionally breaking it humming, what song she couldn't tell. At about one o'clock he once again pulled onto a deserted side road, right off the main highway. He got out of the car, walked to the back and opened the trunk. He got back into the car, only this time in the back seat, next to Lisa. She slid as far away from him as she could and noticed the package on his lap. He slid closer to her until she was up against the door, and his body. He slowly opened the package and pulled out a sandwich, and a coke. He held the sandwich to her lips, feeding her. She pulled her head away from him.

"You could just un-cuff me, then I could feed myself, Jack…son." She said, quickly correcting herself before he could freak out at her again. He noticed the correction, and smiled to himself slightly, he had her scared, which was exactly how he liked her.

"Yes, I could. But I'm not; see I don't trust you that much. The only way you're going to eat is this way so…your choice." Jackson said matter-of-factly. Despite not liking being this dependent on Jackson, Lisa was hungry, so she forced herself to look him in the eye as he fed her the sandwich and coke.

"Where are you taking me Jackson?"

"On the plane asking questions did you no good, right? You think it's gonna start helping you know Leese?" he asked smugly.

"Yeah well kidnapping me did you no good last time, and it won't this time." She shouted at him angrily, as soon as the words left her mouth Lisa knew she shouldn't have said it. She braced herself against the expected physical assault, and when it didn't come she looked at him quizzically.

"I underestimated you last time Lisa, I won't do it again. And remember, Leese, I never lie." With that as his final word Jackson got back into the front seat and began to drive again.


	5. Chapter 5

Lisa hadn't been sleeping well, and that had begun to take a toll, she didn't feel safe sleeping with Jackson in the car, but she could only fight sleep for so long. She didn't know how long ago she'd fallen asleep, but she awoke with a start as he opened her car door, rather then let her out he leaned in very close and said,

"We're at a motel Leese, we're staying here for the night, and you are going to behave, my associate is keeping a close watch on Cynthia, so you should behave, if not for you, for her." He bent down and un-cuffed her legs, she stepped from the car, ignoring the hand Jackson had offered, before she could move away from the car Jackson removed his sports coat and threw it over her hands shielding from view the handcuffs. He grabbed her by the upper arm and began leading her away from the car; he stopped briefly to grab two large black duffel bags from the trunk, and led her to the main lobby. He quickly purchased a room, on the third floor, high enough to deter her from attempting an escape. They took the elevator to the third floor and Jackson opened the door and pushed her into the room first, and then nearly stumbled into her as she had stopped short. He didn't even wonder why, she'd seen the bed.

"There's only one bed."

"Very astute Leese" Jackson said shoving her into the room, shutting the door and locking it behind him.

"I'm not sleeping with you."

"It doesn't look as if you have much of a choice, but if it's any consolation I brought your cloths" he said indicating the black bag. He handed it to her and steered her towards the bathroom.

"Don't lock the door." Jackson said as Lisa made to shut the door. Lisa looked over to him and saw that he was staring at her. She was tired of obeying him, and although she knew he could easily pick the lock, just being able to have a little control over herself made her feel slightly better. So, rather then obey him she locked the door behind her. Upon hearing the click of the lock Jackson approached the door, he wasn't angry, he expected her to disobey him at some point, that's what he liked about her, and that's why she would be so much fun to break.

"Unlock the door Leese" he said in a bored voice

"Screw you Jackson"

"Fine Leese, have it your way." Jackson said to himself as he removed a lock pick from his pocket, it took him no longer then five seconds to pick the lock. He heard the click and pushed the door open. As soon as Jackson pushed open the door Lisa launched herself at him, knocking him off balance and to the floor. She landed on top of him knocking the wind out of him. As soon as they hit the floor Lisa pushed herself off Jackson and ran to the door, Jackson right behind her, yet not fast enough to stop her from opening the door and rushing out. Lisa sprinted to the end of the hallway, opting for the stairs rather than wait for the elevator. She could hear Jackson tearing after her and as she reached the door to the stairwell, she felt a tug on her arm and then felt her self being ripped around as Jackson caught up to her and pulled her roughly into his chest, pinning her arms to her sides.

"Oh, you're going to pay for that Leese" Jackson snarled out of breath. He tightly gripped her arm and led her, now shaking, back to their room. He opened the door and she walked inside, he shut and locked the door while she backed as far away from his advancing form as she could until she was up against the window. As he slowly walked towards her, his icy blue eyes boring into her brown ones he said,

"Do you think I'm playing a game with you Leese? Did you honestly think you'd get away from me?" She didn't answer him, and dropped her eyes to look at the floor; he reached her, and grabbed her chin roughly in his hands and forced her to look into his eyes.

"Answer me." He said calmly.

"No, I don't think you're playing with me."

"Good" he said pleasantly dropping her chin, "but I have to make sure you believe that I'm serious." He continued his voice deadly. Jackson grabbed her arm and led her over to the table; he sat her down in front of his now opened lap top. He leaned over her and booted up the laptop, opening a window that showed what appeared to be real time footage of a living room. Lisa glanced up at him questioningly and saw a slight smile on his face, but not in his eyes. He leaned slightly back and removed his cell phone from his pants pocket. He quickly dialed and said,

"Now, the living room." Lisa stared quizzically at Jackson, this time catching his eye, he smiled his cocky grin at her, and again grabbed her chin forcing her glance back to the computer screen, while at the same time whispering,

"Watch the screen Leese." Lisa continued to watch the screen and saw a man dragging someone into the room; she realized too late that the person being dragged was Cynthia, still in her pajamas. Lisa quickly realized what was about to happen and turned to Jackson frantically and said,

"Jackson call him off, don't do this. I'll behave you don't need to do this. Please Jackson."

"Its too late Leese, this is your fault" and as Jackson said this his associate was removing his knife, and bearing down on Cynthia who was desperately struggling against the man. The man's back blocked the cameras view, but Cynthia had suddenly stopped struggling, the man pulled away from Cynthia, allowing Lisa to glimpse her best friend's dead body.

"You bastard," Lisa said quietly

"Sorry Leese didn't quite catch that, but remember, your father is still in Miami."

"I didn't say anything Jackson" Lisa said through gritted teeth, as tears streamed down her face.

"Good, I didn't think so" Jackson said with a smile, pleased with himself for having broken Lisa down so easily. He grabbed her arm and led her to the far side of the bed, closer to the window. She followed him easily without protest; she was in too much shock from what she had just witnessed. She lay down on the far side of the bed and Jackson, once again, grabbed a pair of handcuffs and attached her arms to the headboard. He grabbed his bag and went into the bathroom leaving Lisa alone with her thoughts. Jackson just ordered the death of my best friend, Lisa thought to herself, and he had her father in his sights. She had no choice, she had to obey Jackson, or she and her father would both be killed. The opening of the bathroom door interrupted her thoughts as Jackson stepped out of the bathroom wearing nothing but sweat pants. As he walked over to un-cuff her arms Lisa noticed with satisfaction the three scars on his torso that she and her father had inflicted. However, she was surprised to see the numerous other scars on his chest. Jackson caught her glance and said,

"Assassinations are a dangerous thing Leese." She didn't respond as he finished un-cuffing her wrists. He walked around to the other side of the bed and got in, draping an arm around Lisa's waist and pulling her back into his bare chest. He smiled to himself as Lisa didn't pull away, she was beginning to learn her place, he was winning, he was breaking her.


	6. Chapter 6

Lisa couldn't sleep, she felt Jackson's warm breath on the back of her neck and his arm wrapped tightly around her waist. She knew she needed a plan to get away from Jackson, but she couldn't risk angering him, he wouldn't hesitate to kill her father. She had spent the first half of the night crying quietly over Cynthia's death, but at this point, it was important to save herself and her father, how she would do this she didn't know. Lisa knew that the key to beating Jackson was being smart. She couldn't let her temper and her emotions get in the way of her common sense. She couldn't bait him, or try an escape that was sure to fail, that would just anger him, and she couldn't do that. At about 4 am, Lisa decided she needed to try and get some sleep, and she knew she couldn't sleep with Jackson this close. She slowly and cautiously tried to move herself away from him, but as soon as she moved, his grip tightened around her waist.

"Where are you going Leese?" Jackson asked a slightly annoyed tone to his voice.

"I can't sleep like this."

"Then I guess you're not sleeping."

"Can I use the restroom?"

"Ask nicely."

"May I please use the restroom Jackson?" Lisa said through gritted teeth, and using all her self control not to snap at him.

"Well that's better Leese, sure you can." But before he let her go he warned,

"Don't lock the door Leese." After having said that Jackson moved his arm allowing Lisa to get up, and he quickly followed, taking up his sentry position in front of the door. Lisa entered the restroom and used it, the whole time expecting Jackson to walk in, as she hadn't locked the door. After using the restroom, Lisa looked at herself in the mirror and spoke quietly to herself, "Be patient." With that she left the restroom, and saw Jackson standing by the door arms crossed, looking bored, yet still alert.

"Done?" Lisa nodded and attempted to walk back to her side of the bed, but Jackson grabbed her arm and said, with a hint of malice,

"I really don't like these non-verbal responses Leese, how about we try using our words."

"I'm done Jackson."

"Good" he said releasing her arm and allowing her to walk back around to the bed. He got in next to her, again put his arm around her waist and tried to pull her against him.

"Don't resist me Leese, I'm in charge here, you have no say."

"Jackson, I just want to sleep, and I can't sleep like this, please."

"You can sleep in the car, I need to sleep, and I sleep better this way." Lisa thought about arguing with him, and remembered her promise to herself to be patient and not bait him, so she remained quiet. Jackson knew he'd prevailed once again, as I should, he thought to himself. He only allowed himself to sleep another two hours before he got up, despite her feelings Lisa had fallen asleep, he noticed. He grabbed the handcuffs and cuffed her arms to the head board again, causing her to wake.

"We're leaving in half an hour." Jackson stated before walking into the bathroom, he walked out 10 minuets later in a dark suit, and a light blue shirt that brought out his eyes, not that they needed to be accentuated any more. He walked over to the bed and un-cuffed her.

"Don't lock the door" he repeated for the third time.

"I was going to take a shower."

"I'm not going to come in." Jackson stated, "Listen, I may be a murderer, an assassin, and an all around jack ass, but I'm not a rapist. I do have some morals, be they few. So don't lock the door and take your shower, I'm not coming in." Lisa sighed heavily and walked into the bathroom; she shut the door and fought the urge to lock it.

When Lisa was done they left the hotel. Again Jackson handcuffed her and placed her in the back seat. Lisa thought to herself, he wants me close to him all night but he won't let me sit next to him, weird. They drove all day, with no stops for food, at about 3 o'clock Jackson pulled off to the side of the road, got out of the car and walked around to her door and opened it, but he didn't move aside for her to get out, he leaned in close and said,

"You can get out, but stay close to me; I'm going to un-cuff you. Remember, I have a guy at your fathers."

"I remember you psycho bastard." Lisa said under her breath, before she could stop herself. Unfortunately, she said it too loud because Jackson heard her.

"What was that Leese?" he asked menacingly.

"Nothing Jackson, sorry." Lisa said quickly, Jackson smiled, she was coming along nicely. He moved aside and she got out and began to stretch her legs, being carefull never to stray far from Jackson, as he instructed. After the little break they got back into the car and once again fell into the silence they'd been driving in for the past two days. Jackson was happy with the way things were going, Lisa was obeying him, mostly, and he hadn't even begun to break her yet.

After the two full days of driving Jackson pulled up in front of a huge cabin. It was miles back off of any main road, and Lisa noticed that it had no windows.

"What is this place Jackson?"

"It's a place my company uses for people who need to disappear." Jackson stated. Lisa looked into his eyes, and detected something she'd never seen before, excitement. He was excited to bring her to this place, and that made her nervous, despite her better judgment Lisa turned to Jackson and asked,

"Are you going to kill me?"

"Not now, but I guarantee, you won't leave this cabin alive." Lisa's reaction was immediate, she searched his eyes to see if he was serious, when she saw he was she began to fight him, hard. She was trying to twist away from him, while at the same time trying to kick, and hit him. Anything to get away from him. Jackson allowed her to fight him for a minute, before yelling at her,

"You're gambling with your father's life." The effect was immediate, she stopped struggling, and silent tears began to pour down her face as she allowed him to lead her into the cabin. Jackson smiled; he'd decided that as soon as she was in her room in the cabin he'd tell her that she was obeying him for nothing, because her father was already dead.


	7. Chapter 7

As they entered the cabin, Lisa was surprised at how well decorated the place was. Except for the lack of windows, it had all modern hardware's, and was painted in very warm colors.

"Don't let the decoration fool you," Jackson said, reading her mind, "This will not be an enjoyable experience, I promise." As they walked up the stairs a voice called from one of the backrooms.

"Jack, is that you?" Lisa looked to Jackson at the use of his hated nickname and saw him just role his eyes, and then yelled down the hall, "Yeah Lucas it's me." In an undertone to Lisa Jackson added, "Don't you pick up that habit, he's the only one who can call me that without getting killed, and even he's pushing it." As Jackson finished his warning a tall, dark haired man came into the hallway, he was older then Jackson, probably in his late 40's. He was in good shape, which was clearly evident under his jeans and t-shirt. He looked pretty much like any guy his age you'd see at a local gym, except for a scar that ran from his right temple down to his cheek.

"So this is her huh Jackie?" Lucas said shaking Jackson's hand, "I thought she'd be bigger." Lucas said sizing her up, there was something about him that she didn't like, he made her uneasy, and she instinctively shrank back against Jackson, who she at least knew wouldn't rape her. Jackson and Lucas both noticed this and shared a smile, Lucas knew exactly what Jackson had in mind for Lisa and figured she wouldn't be so eager to flee to Jackson for much longer.

"What are you doing here Lucas; I don't remember inviting you?" Jackson asked,

"Yeah, I know you didn't but I need to talk to you." Lucas said, with slight urgency, which Jackson immediately picked up on. He nodded and pulled Lisa along the hallway; he opened a door and led her into a dimly lit room. It was much sparser then the rest of the house, it had only a cot, and another door which led to a small bathroom. Jackson dropped her bag on the floor and abruptly left the room, locking it behind him.

"This better be really fucking good Lucas." Jackson said reappearing into the hallway.

"I have a job for you."

"I'm a little busy at the moment Lucas"

"Look I know I told you to take care of Reisert and her father, but this job can't wait and you're the only one who can do this on such short notice."

"Lucas, I…"

"Listen, I wouldn't ask if it wasn't absolutely necessary. And Jack, I hate to hold this over your head, but if anyone but you had fucked up so royally they'd be dead."

"I know Lucas; I know…what's the job?"

"The new director of the CIA, has a lot of enemies apparently. We need your expertise, because it has got to look like an accident, and it has got to be done in the next week."

"Jesus, Lucas, a week? What about Lisa?"

"I'll keep an eye on her for you Jackie."

"First of all, if you don't start calling me Jackson, I'll fucking kill you. Second of all, nothing personal, but I don't trust you with Lisa."

"Then I guess were at an impasse Jackson. Is there anyone you would trust with Lisa?" Lucas asked slightly amused.

"No, not really…alright, I'll leave in the morning, take out the target as fast as possible, and then deal with Lisa."

"Good Jackie, good, and I'll keep an eye on your Lisa." At the look on Jackson's face and in his eyes, Lucas added, "I won't touch her; I'll just do what you want."

"All I want you to do is bring her food three times a day, don't look at her, don't talk to her, don't do anything but bring her food."

"No problem Jack."

"For the last fucking time Lucas, it's Jackson, and I'll leave first thing in the morning." Both Jackson and Lucas left the hallway, Jackson went straight to his room with the folder Lucas had handed him and began to plan out the fastest way to kill his target. His flight was at 6 in the morning so at 3 am Jackson left his room, fully dressed in his black suit and a deep red undershirt. He walked quietly across the hallway and slipped into Lisa's room, she was asleep on the cot, during the months surveillance of Lisa, Jackson had begun to watch her in her sleep, however, now all he could think about was how badly he wanted to hurt her. Since now wasn't the time, scaring her would have to do, he walked up to the cot and in one quick motion clamped a hand over her mouth, and straddled her waist with his legs. She woke with a start and thrashed around under him, trying to knock him off her. He grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head. He bent close to her and whispered into her ear,

"I've got a new job Leese, Lucas is going to stay with you. You won't be leaving this room, and if you misbehave I'll know about it, and it'll be very easy for me to take care of your father while I'm already out. Do you understand?" he asked removing his hand from her mouth.

"Yes, I understand." She croaked out

"Good" he said climbing off her and straightening his suit as he walked out the door.

"You off Jackie?" Lucas asked, Jackson decided to ignore the use of one his hated nicknames.

"Yeah, I've got a flight to catch, remember your promise Lucas. Not a word, nothing."

"I know the deal Jack, and may I remind you, who the boss is here." Lucas said slightly annoyed.

"Yes sir." Jackson spat out as he left the safe house.

As soon as Lisa heard the front door shut, she knew Jackson was gone, leaving her alone with the Lucas. With Jackson gone, Lisa knew she had her best chance for an escape; she immediately started forming a plan in her head. If she could grab a phone and get away, she could warn her father before Lucas was able to contact Jackson, "what if Jackson gave Lucas the phone number…no" she thought, "Jackson is way too much of a control freak to allow anyone else to make the call." At 9 o'clock, Lucas unlocked the door to Lisa's room and placed a trey of food on the floor; he turned to leave, but stopped short. Lucas was interested in Lisa; after all she had bested arguably the best manager in the business.

"So, why didn't you just make the fucking phone call?" Lucas asked, throwing Lisa completely off,

"What?"

"Why didn't you just do what we wanted? You could have gotten back to your normal life and we'd have left you alone." Lisa had promised herself she wouldn't bait Jackson, but this, she reminded herself, wasn't Jackson.

"Maybe you and Jackson can live with innocent deaths on your conscious but I can't. Unlike you, and Jackson and everyone else in your little firm, I have morals, and I don't only think of myself you stupid jackass, now get the hell out of my room." Lucas angrily stalked towards Lisa, who was expecting this very course of action, and as he reached her she threw her body weight into him, as she'd done with Jackson at the hotel. Jackson, however, had warned Lucas not to underestimate Lisa, and he was alert, as soon as she lunged for him, he sidestepped causing her to fall hard on the ground. Lucas took advantage of her predicament and held her on the floor with his body.

"Not very smart Lisa and this is something you should remember, you obey Jackson because he'll kill your father right? Well, you should obey me because I am not above raping and killing you right now. Maybe Jack is, but I'm not. Do you understand?"

"Yes" Lisa responded knowing she'd crossed the line miles ago. He sighed heavily and smiled standing up, and allowing Lisa to do the same. He began to walk from the room, but just as he reached the doorway, he turned and said,

"By the way, you really shouldn't have been obeying Jackson…he's already killed your father."


	8. Chapter 8

Jackson got off the plane in Washington D.C; he had been planning all night, and the entire plane ride for the fastest way possible to kill the new Director of the CIA, James Bryce. Lucas had stressed that it needed to look like an accident, and after the many hours of considering his options Jackson was convinced that he had developed a full proof option for disposing of Bryce. He hailed a cab once outside the terminal and asked to be taken to a local Motel 6, despite Jackson's taste he decided to remain low profile in the touristy motel. Jackson had given himself two days for surveillance before he would be able to take out the target. As he arrived at the hotel, he bolted the door and shut the blinds and began making his calls. The pre-op team had already been running surveillance on the target, as it turned out. Lucas had ordered it knowing that Jackson would want to spend as little time as possible on this mark. Their notes were delivered by way of a teenage boy acting as a pizza delivery boy and who was clearly nervous being in Jackson's presence, as he basically threw the "pizza" at Jackson before running down the hallway. Jackson couldn't help but smile, immensely pleased that his reputation hadn't been too tarnished by Lisa. Jackson read over the notes and found them surprisingly detailed for a pre-op, detailed enough that he felt comfortable not doing any of his own surveillance. If, he thought to himself, he immediately put the plan in action; he could be back with Lisa by tomorrow morning. This thought played through his mind for a minuet before his sense got the better of him. He couldn't rush a mark this important, if he fucked up again he'd be dead. So instead he began planning for the next night. The thing with "accidental" deaths was that they had to be believable, you could accidentally get shot, but that was easily investigated. The plan Jackson had concocted was much more full proof, and since, he decided he had an extra day to kill; he'd take a day trip into Virginia.

At 12:00 Jackson's cab came to a stop outside of a beautiful brownstone house in Arlington, Virginia. It was a three story house that was meant to be used as an apartment for three separate families but had been extensively renovated to be a one family dream house. It had three bedrooms, the master bedroom, being on a loft on the third floor and overlooked the open front rooms of the house. The kitchen was meant for a gourmet chef, with an island to be used as a preparation area, and all the most modern appliances. These were the only two rooms in the house that Jackson knew would look the same from the last time he was here, which was about a year ago. He walked up to the front door and knocked, after a few seconds the door opened to reveal a beautiful woman. She had shoulder length brown hair, complete with natural blond streaks, she was thin, but not rail thin as was the trend of the day. She had brown eyes which, Jackson was happy to note, were wide with shock at his appearance on her front door. After a long minute as they appraised each other, she seemed to regain the ability to speak and asked,

"What are you doing here?"

"It's been a year, I figured I'd drop by and say hi, plus I was in the neighborhood for work so…"

"You need to leave."

"Stacey, come on I traveled all the way out here, I'm only here for today." Jackson said, but not in his cocky self-assured voice that he usually used, but he seemed to be pleading with her.

"She's not here Jackson. I'm sorry."

"Where is she?" he asked, eyes flashing dangerously with malice in his voice. Stacey didn't react the way most people did to his sudden changes in emotion, or the look in his eyes or tone of his voice.

"Ask nicely, without the I'm about to kill you tone of voice, which you know I love so much." She said, Jackson smiled, but it wasn't his typical smirk, it was almost a genuine smile.

"Fine, Stace, can you please tell me where she is?" Jackson said as pleasantly as he could.

"Its noon Jackson, she's at school."

"She started school?"

"She's five Jackson; they generally start school at five." Stacey sighed and moved away from the door, "come on in, we'll talk." Jackson walked into the house, Stacey behind him. He noticed that the living room was newly decorated, it had a relatively large screen TV in one corner, and a fireplace in another, the rest of the space was taken up by two huge leather couches, with throw pillows which matched the warm colors of the walls. Jackson strode over to the fire place after seeing the mass of pictures atop it. Most were of Stacey and a little girl with brown hair and the bluest eyes most people would ever see. Another picture got his attention, in a small black frame sat a picture of him, about five years younger and with his arms wrapped around Stacey. Stacey was watching him, and saw his gaze fall upon the picture of him.

"She makes me keep it up there; she loves to look at it." Stacey said shortly.

"You don't want it there?" Jackson asked quietly, still looking at the pictures.

"No, I think it makes her sad, and if she'd let me, I'd take it down." Jackson turned around and looked at Stacey, and she could swear that she saw hurt in his incredibly expressive blue eyes, the same ones that his daughter had, she noted.

"Are you still working for Lucas?" Stacey asked, Jackson nodded, yet avoided her eyes.

"Then I have nothing more to say to you, and you need to leave, right now."

"Stacey, please, I just need to see her, I'm only here for the day, then I'll be gone, I promise."

"That's the problem Jackson, Your only here for the day, and you're still working for Lucas. Your job isn't safe, and you can't just show up whenever you're in DC to off some politician."

"You never had a problem with my job when we were dating and you didn't have a problem with it when I was paying thousands of dollars to have this house redone, and I never get any of the checks back that I send you every month, so yeah I'm a bit confused." Jackson snarled at her.

"Yeah, well I'm sorry Jackson; I started having a problem with your job when my and our daughter's life was threatened. And if you're really bitter about the checks, then stop sending them." Stacey yelled back at him, ignoring the look he was shooting at her. Jackson began to yell back, but stopped himself, and rather then yell, went back to the pleading voice he'd used earlier.

"Stace, please, she's my daughter, I just want to see her, and I'll go back to DC finish the job and then maybe we can talk. Stace please." Jackson implored. Stacey couldn't help but feel sorry for him, he was the love of her life, and she knew she'd never love someone like she still loved him.

"Ok, Jackson, just for today though." Stacey said with a sigh, Jackson smiled, walked over to her and kissed her cheek, "Thank you Stacey."

"Would you like a tour?"

"Sure" Jackson said offering his arm, Stacey took it, he'd always been a gentleman, despite his employment. She led him through the house that he had paid to have extensively renovated. She took him up to his daughter's room, it was painted in beautiful blues and purples complete with a doll house in the corner. There were dolls set up in various positions all over the house; she obviously played with it a lot.

"That was what you got her for Christmas this year." Stacey informed him. She felt him stiffen next to her, and he looked at her quizzically,

"You've gotten her a present for every birthday, Christmas, Easter, and Valentines day since she was old enough to care."

"Stacey, I'm sor…"

"Don't apologize; you've paid for all of them." She said with a smile, pulling him from the room and continuing the tour. She led him past the family room, which was decorated comfortably with big fluffy chairs and pillows and blankets thrown all over the place. Then the office with state of the art computer, fax, printer, scanner, and any other electronic gadgets you could imagine. They passed the door that Jackson knew led to the lofted master bedroom and third story and Jackson stopped,

"I don't get to see my bedroom?" He asked with a smile

"You mean my bedroom?" She said

"If I recall correctly, I spent a few nights in there with you" Jackson responded slyly leaning into her and kissing her neck. She pushed him away, knowing exactly where this would lead if she let it, and that was the last thing she needed.

"Yes, but you haven't in four years, thus you forfeit your privileges to calling it your room." She said leading him back down the stairs. Jackson smiled to himself, she still loved him, and he still loved her.


	9. Chapter 9

Lisa sat in the room in shock, her father wasn't dead, Jackson hadn't killed him. If he had, Jackson would have gloated the entire way to the safe house. Lucas was lying to her, he had to be. He's just trying to scare me, Lisa thought t herself. But a nagging voice in the back of her mind reminded her that Jackson had already ordered Cynthia's death, and tried to kill her and her father. She decided to go with the belief that he wasn't dead; she couldn't drive herself crazy over this because there was no way to know until Jackson got back.

Lucas felt bad; he'd already done what Jackson hadn't wanted him to do. He wasn't supposed to talk to her, let alone tell her something that Jackson had a completely different time table to tell her. And he was defiantly not supposed to hurt her, he decided it would be much better to not tell Jackson about it until he got back from the Bryce job, the last thing he needed was for Jackson to fuck up again. Plus, he thought to himself, I'm the boss, who cares what Jackson wants, I'm in charge, if I want to mess with Lisa I will. It was a little past one, and Lucas decided it was time to bring Lisa her lunch, maybe he'd mess with her a little more, maybe not, he hadn't decided yet, plus he was bored out of his mind from being cooped up in this cabin. He walked into Lisa's room; she was sitting on the cot with her back towards the door, staring at the wall. When she heard the door open she glanced around and saw it was Lucas, but she didn't stir.

"How are you Leese?" he asked, using the nickname he'd heard Jackson use.

"I'm fine Lucas, thanks." Lisa said as strongly as she could.

"You didn't eat your breakfast." Lucas said noticing the untouched tray of food on the floor.

"I wasn't hungry."

"Are you hungry now?" he asked slightly annoyed. She picked up on the tone of voice he was using and nodded. He bent down and placed the new tray next to the breakfast tray and without removing it left the room. Lisa made him uneasy, she wasn't upset, he'd just told her that her father was dead, and she was fine. She was up to something, he thought, and he couldn't wait to find out what.


	10. Chapter 10

At about 2 o'clock Stacey had finished giving Jackson the tour and they were sitting in the living room talking, waiting for their daughter, Danielle, to get home from school.

"Shouldn't you go pick her up?" Jackson asked.

"Its not my day in car pool, her friends mom is picking up today, she'll be home around 2:30." Jackson nodded; he didn't think he'd be this nervous about seeing his daughter after a year. A dog barked out front and Jackson turned his head towards the window, which moved his collar just enough to reveal the still pink scar on his neck.

"What happened to your neck Jackson?" Stacey asked her voice concerned.

"I botched a job." He responded truthfully, Stacey was taken aback, Jackson was the best at what he did, he never screwed up, ever.

"How?"

"I'd rather not talk about it, if you don't mind, and it's nice of you to act like you care." He said again truthfully.

"We don't have to talk about it Jackson, but, just so you know, I would care if you died." Stacey said earnestly, Jackson smiled, one of the first true smiles she'd seen on him in a long time. At that moment both of their thoughts were interrupted by the shutting of a car door. Both Stacey and Jackson stood up, as Danielle opened the front door and came bursting in. She looked much older then Jackson remembered, her hair was pulled back in a pony tail, and she was wearing jeans and a sweater with puppies on it. She stopped short when she saw Jackson standing there.

"Daddy?" she asked uncertainly, looking towards Stacey.

"Yeah, hi Danny" Jackson said, using his pet name for her. She stared for a minute more, god she's got my eyes, Jackson thought to himself, as she ran towards him and he scooped her up into his arms. Stacey stood back watching it all, she couldn't deny that he was great with her, and she was defiantly her father's daughter. She was charming like him defiantly, and she also had his manipulative side, and generally got her way with her friends at school. She wasn't exactly sure if her being like Jackson was a good thing or not, but she was always so happy to see him.

"Daddy are you gonna live here now?"

"No sweetie, I'm sorry, but I'm only staying for the rest of today." Her face dropped slightly and Jackson was suddenly afraid she was going to cry.

"Do you wanna see my room?" She asked, recovering quickly.

"Sure" Jackson said with a sigh as she began to race up the stairs to her room, before Jackson could follow, Stacey whispered to him, "You can stay the night if you want…that is…if you have time." He smiled and followed his daughter up the stairs to her room.

The rest of the night past pleasantly, almost like they were a real family, Stacey thought to herself. Jackson played with Danielle, and helped her with her homework; they had dinner together, which passed uneventfully until Jackson got up to clear the table. Danielle had already gone upstairs to get ready for bed, and Stacey noticed the lump behind Jackson's back, under his coat.

"Please, Please tell me you don't have a gun in this house." She asked angrily. Jackson sighed and said,

"Stacey, I'm an assassin, I always have guns or knives, or something on me. You know this, if you remember correctly, I sleep with a gun under my pillow."

"I don't want it in the house."

"Well I can't take it off, so…"

"So, I guess you're leaving" she said finishing his sentence.

"What?"

"Go tuck her in, and then you're leaving."

"You said I could stay the night, I have no ride home, I didn't call a cab."

"I don't care, I'll call one for you right now, go tuck in your daughter, and say good bye cause you're leaving this house Jackson." He stalked angrily towards the stairs, but rather then head up them he grabbed Stacey, and forced a kiss on her. She'd known Jackson for a long time and he was fairly predictable to her at this point, but she defiantly didn't see this coming. She immediately tried to pull away, but he held her tight, after a moment she relaxed and ran her fingers through his hair, as she felt his hand on the back of her neck. With his hand on the back of her neck, he gently tipped her head back to further deepen the kiss. He stopped as abruptly as he began and walked upstairs to tuck in his daughter.

When Jackson had left the room Stacey sat down in one of the kitchen chairs, she needed to figure out what had just happened to her, why had she let him kiss her, she thought, well that was easy, you still love him she thought to herself. After about 10 minutes Jackson came back down the stairs.

"What was that Jackson?"

"I'm not sure, what did you want it to be?" Jackson responded quietly, Stacey stood in silence, not sure what she wanted from him.

"Look, my cabs here, I've got to go back to work. But I'm going to call you when I finish this job, because we defiantly need to talk, is that ok?"

"Yeah, that's fine Jackson."

"Good" he said. he walked over and gave her a hug and kiss goodbye, god he smells good, she thought to herself. And then just like that, as suddenly as he had appeared, he was gone.


	11. Chapter 11

Jackson had a lot of time to think as he made his way back to the hotel in the cab. He knew he still loved Stacey, and she still loved him, the kiss had confirmed that for him. As he pondered this his cell phone rang, he saw on the screen that it was Lucas, this can't be good, he thought to himself.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jackie, how's life in DC?"

"It's fine, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just checking to see how the plans going."

"It's going fine, why? You've never checked up on me before."

"Yeah, well you never so royally fucked up a job before either."

"Fair enough, is that it?"

"Your Lisa girl won't eat."

"What the hell do you mean she won't eat!?"

"Mind who you're talking to Jackie." Lucas stated angrily.

"Sorry sir, why won't she eat, sir?" Jackson said, distain dripping from every syllable.

"Don't know Jack, she just won't."

"Alright, just keep giving it to her and if she won't that's her deal, I should be home late tomorrow sometime anyway."

"That soon?"

"Yeah, it's not that complicated of a set up."

"Good, I'll talk to you soon Jackie." It's Jackson you fuck, Jackson thought as he hung up the phone. He didn't like being checked up on, but that's punishment for fucking up I guess. As he finally made it back to the hotel room, he checked his fax and read a fresh report on the target, tomorrow's hit should be no problem, he thought to himself.

Jackson's alarm woke him up at 6 am; he dressed quickly, this time causally in khaki's and a black turtle neck, which would cover his scar. He hailed a cab and took it into the city, where it left him in front of the Lincoln memorial. He waited for about 5 minutes before a black Lincoln Towncar pulled up and he entered the passenger side door. The driver, a young man with jet black hair, extended his hand and said,

"Mr. Rippner, my name's Joshua and I'm your assistant on this assignment." Jackson nodded but didn't take the young mans hand. Instead Jackson shot him one of his icy glares; the young man quickly dropped his hand and his eyes and drove away. Jackson, again, couldn't help but smile at the effect his reputation, not to mention his eyes, had on people. They drove in silence until they reached a warehouse right along the Potomac. Jackson got out and he and his new "assistant" entered the warehouse together. There were four other men in the warehouse, each stood upon Jackson's entrance.

"Where are we?" Jackson asked shortly

"We got his schedule; he should be busy until late tonight, going home about 9 pm."

"Good, have the drugs been tested?" however as he asked this Jackson noticed slight shifts in stance by all of the men. Instinctively, Jackson's hand moved to the small of his back, where his gun was in his waist band.

"Mr. Rippner, please move your hands so we can see them both."

"Fuck you, what's going on here?" Jackson asked, his eyes roving the room and the men.

"Don't make this anymore difficult then it needs to be Mr. Rippner" Joshua said. Jackson continued to survey the room, his trademark grin still present on his face.

"Well…I believe we're at an impasse boys, you've obviously been instructed to take me alive, otherwise you'd have killed me as soon as I walked in. And I certainly don't plan on giving up without a fight. So I suppose it's your move."

"Mr. Rippner, if you don't cooperate with us Lisa will be killed; it's as simple as that." At that Jackson gave out a great bark of a laugh.

"Go ahead; I was going to do it any way. She'd probably thank you, my way, I guarantee, would be more painful then what you have planned." All five of the men looked taken about, they were obviously under the impression that Jackson had feelings for Lisa. Joshua recovered quickest and sighed,

"Fine, Mr. Rippner, please look at these pictures before you make your decision." As he finished speaking Joshua slid a manila folder across the floor to Jackson. He leaned over, never moving his hand from where his gun was concealed or his eyes from where the other men stood. As he straightened back up he opened the folder and saw the first picture, it was him and Stacey on her doorstep yesterday, he'd been followed. As Jackson took in the pictures Joshua continued,

"If you don't cooperate with us, the women in the picture, and I believe it's your daughter, will be killed." Jackson looked straight at Joshua as he walked towards Jackson, his eyes colder then they'd ever been. As Joshua began to cuff Jackson's wrists, Jackson spun around and grabbed him by the throat.

"You WILL leave them alone." Jackson snarled tightening his hand further on Joshua's throat. The other men ran up behind Jackson and one of them cracked him over the head with the butt of his gun. The effect on Jackson was immediate, he fell hard to the floor, releasing Joshua, who after regaining his breath, lashed out at Jackson's unconscious form. He kicked him hard in the ribs, and continued until he heard the satisfying crack, which he knew was Jackson's ribs.

"Tie him up, and put him in the van." Joshua croaked out, rubbing his throat, he turned to one of the other men and said, "Call Lucas tell him it's done."

Lucas was just about to bring Lisa her breakfast, not that she'd eat it, he thought to himself, when his cell phone rang.

"He's under control Lucas."

"No problems?"

"Well, you were wrong, he has no feelings for Lisa, but the pictures of his ex, and their daughter did it. Although, he still managed to try can kill Joshua."

"I'd be disappointed if he didn't try to kill someone, but he's unharmed, right?"

"I think he may have a few broken ribs, but otherwise he's fine."

"I believe my instructions were to leave him unharmed." Lucas growled.

"Uhh…sir you can take that up with Joshua, he was a little angry with the attempt on his life, and overreacted a little." The man said nervously.

"Fine, I'll meet you at the new safe house in the morning."

"Yes sir."

Lucas hung up the phone and put down the tray of food, before continuing into Lisa's room. She was still asleep, he slammed the door to alert her to his presence, and just as she expected she jumped.

"Grab your bag, we're leaving. Now."

"But Jackson didn't say anything about leaving."

"He's not in charge, I am, and you're coming with me." Lisa stood staring at Lucas but not moving.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Lisa stated backing up against the back wall.

"Well, I'm afraid you are." Lucas said stalking across the room towards Lisa, he reached out and grabbed her arm, twisting it roughly behind her back and forcing her to her knees.

"Listen real close Leese, I'm in charge, you do what I say, when I say it. And if you don't I will make the very short time you have left in your life very painful. Do you understand?" Lisa nodded frantically gritting her teeth against the pain in her arm and shoulder.

"Good, let's go."


End file.
